Kekasihku Menjemputku
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: For FFC. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menabrak seseorang hingga tewas. Dua minggu setelahnya Sasuke menceritakan sebuah cerita kepadanya. Cerita inilah yang menyadarkan Sakura tentang siapa orang yang ia tabrak. Siapakah orang tersebut? Bagaimana nasib Sakura?


Hai semua, kembali lagi dengan saya. Oh ya, saya baru saja ganti penname dari _**Namikaze-Tania-Chan**_ menjadi _**Tania Hikarisawa**_. Oke, salam kenal buat yang belum kenal dengan saya ^_^

Dan ini adalah cerita kedua saya yang bergenre horror, semoga saja horrornya terasa. Tokoh utamanya Sakura dan Sasuke.

Semuanya,, selamat membaca..

**Dedicated to FFC (****Fantasia Fanfiction Contest)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kekasihku Menjemputku**** belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, death chara, etc.  
**

**Chara: ****Sakura H. & Sasuke U.**

**Summary:  
**

**Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menabrak seseorang hingga tewas. Dua minggu setelahnya Sasuke menceritakan sebuah cerita kepadanya. Cerita inilah yang menyadarkan Sakura tentang siapa orang yang ia tabrak. Siapakah orang tersebut? Bagaimana nasib Sakura? FOR FFC.**

**.**

**.**

**Kekasihku Menjemputku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini tepatnya malam ini, aku baru saja pulang dari Universitas Konoha. Malam ini, hujan tampak mengguyur Konoha dengan sangat deras. Hal itu membuat aku sedikit sulit melihat jalanan dari dalam mobil. Yah, sekarang aku sedang mengendarai mobil mazda keluaran dua tahun lalu. Mobil berwarna hijau ini merupakan mobil yang dibelikan ayahku setahun yang lalu karena aku berhasil menjadi mahasiswi Universitas Konoha Fakultas Kedokteran.

Hampir saja lupa, namaku Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Umurku saat ini sudah sembilan belas tahun. Aku berkuliah di Universitas Konoha dan sekarang aku sedang berada di semester ketiga.

Di Konoha ini, aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah flat yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas Konoha. Sedangkan keluargaku tinggal di Suna, sebuah negara yang berbatasan lautan dengan Konoha. Sebenarnya, aku juga tinggal di Suna tapi, karena faktor pendidikan, aku terpaksa tinggal sendirian di Konoha tanpa satu pun sanak keluarga.

Sedih memang jika harus tinggal jauh dari keluarga tapi ini semua demi masa depanku. Lagipula, aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan mereka walau aku hanya dapat mendengar suara mereka melalu telepon. Menurutku, hal itu sudah dapat mengobati rasa rinduku terhadap mereka.

Dan satu lagi, aku juga memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah seorang pebisnis di bidang pariwisata dari Suna. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak umurku lima belas tahun dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat kami berdua sangat akrab. Walau umur kami berbeda tiga tahun tapi, hal tersebut tidak membuat hubungan kami menjadi buruk. Bahkan, sebenarnya aku sangat senang jika dapat berhubungan dengan lelaki yang berumur lebih tua dariku. Bagiku, lelaki seperti itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Dan hal itulah yang aku lihat ada di diri Sasuke. Dan karena itu pula, aku menerima dia menjadi pacarku. Sesuai rencana, setelah aku selesai dengan pendidikanku di Konoha, aku akan segera menikah dengan dia. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hal tersebut. Membayangkan aku dan Sasuke berdiri di depan altar lalu mengucap janji setia kami. Itu seperti hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

Cukup. Sekarang bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal tersebut. Sebaiknya sekarang aku tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan karena hujan semakin deras belum lagi kabut di depan semakin tebal. Akhir-akhir ini, Konoha selalu dipenuhi kabut pada malam harinya. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Jam 11.45 malam. Ya ampun, sepertinya ini sudah sangat malam. Memang, kegiatanku di kampus, akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak dan hal itu membuatku terus-terusan pulang malam.

Lagi-lagi, hujan turun semakin deras, kabut pun semakin tebal. Jarak pandangku pun menjadi sempit dan pendek. Bahkan lampu mobil di saat seperti ini tidak berguna sedikit pun. Satu hal yang kutahu saat ini adalah aku harus sampai di flatku sebelum tengah malam.

Aku pun mempercepat laju mobilku karena jalanan sepertinya sangat sepi. Memang siapa yang mau keluar pada tengah malam seperti ini? Terus saja kupercepat laju mobilku dengan tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku seperti melihat bayangan orang di tengah jalan. Aku pun segera mengerem mobilku berharap kecepatan mobilku berkurang agar aku tidak sampai menabrak orang tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya aku terlambat dalam mengerem dan itu mengakibatkan tabrakan tidak dapat dihindarkan.

BRAK!

Tepat setelah terdengar bunyi tabrakan yang cukup keras, barulah mobilku dapat berhenti. Kepalaku pun sedikit terbentur dengan stir mobilku karena aku mengerem mendadak.

DEG!

Lalu aku pun tersadar, aku sudah menabrak seseorang. Aku su..sudah menabrak se..seorang. Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku pun mulai panik. Sekujur tubuhku mulai gemetar. Bahkan untuk bergerak saja, aku sudah gemetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun segera melajukan mobilku kembali. Aku tidak peduli apakah orang yang kutabrak itu masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi, aku dapat merasakan kalau tubuh orang tersebut terlindas dengan ban mobilku. Karena saat melaju ke depan, aku merasakan mobilku sedikit terangkat di bagian kirinya.

Aku segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Sekarang, aku benar-benar takut. Sungguh, aku sangat-sangat takut. Semoga saja orang tersebut tidak apa-apa. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Arrgghh..sudahlah. Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi, aku tidak peduli. Aku cukup pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Lagipula, dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana mungkin ada saksi mata yang melihat? Sekarang, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah mandi air hangat setelah sampai di flat dan pura-pura hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Selang beberapa menit, aku pun sudah sampai di flatku. Aku meletakkan mobilku di dalam bagasi. Dan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam flatku.

CTAR!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi petir yang sangat keras. Semoga itu bukan pertanda buruk. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk mandi. Dan satu lagi, semoga di mobilku tidak ada noda darah dari orang yang kutabrak. Kalaupun ada, semoga saja noda darah itu sudah hilang karena air hujan. Tuhan, tolong aku. Ampunilah aku. Aku mohon. Terus, kata-kata itu yang aku ulangi di dalam hati. Aku harap tabrakan ini tidak ada orang yang tahu selain aku.

**..o0o..**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian tabrakan tersebut. Dan sekarang perasaanku sudah mulai tenang. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar berita dari tabrakan tersebut.

"Hai, Sakura,"

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikagetkan oleh salah satu temanku di Universitas Konoha.

"Hai juga, Ino," balasku.

"Hari ini apa kau dapat kelas dosen Tsunade?"

"Iya, bukannya kau sudah tahu itu. Kenapa menanyakannya lagi? Sudah lima kali kau menanyakannya sejak tadi pagi," ujarku sedikit ketus.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu takut di kelasnya Tsunade itu," tiba-tiba wajah Ino berubah agak kebiruan seperti orang yang melihat hantu. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Melihat mayat tubuh manusia yang kemudian kita potong-potong dengan pisau, lalu melihat bagian dalamnya. Bbrr..itu menakutkan. Belum lagi, kalau kita mendapat bagian menguliti kepalanya arrgg..aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," lanjut Ino sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Hahaha..seperti biasa, kau penakut,"

"Ahh..Sakura, jangan mengejekku. Ini salah satu kelemahanku tau. Pokoknya nanti aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter forensik yang setiap hari berurusan dengan mayat tersebut. Ihh..menakutkan.." ujar Ino lagi.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau sekelompok denganku saja. Nanti kau kutugaskan untuk mencatat saja, biarkan aku yang mendapat bagian memotong dan mengiris-ngiris beserta menguliti. Bagaimana?" usulku.

"Wah, Sakura baik. Aku bersyukur karena punya teman sepertimu," ujarnya sambil memelukku.

"Iya, iya, sudah hentikan, Ino."

Sekarang aku dan Ino sedang berjalan di koridor kampusku. Tujuan kami adalah laboratorium yang biasa digunakan mahasiswa kedokteran untuk praktek. Dan praktek kali ini adalah mengenai tubuh manusia. Aku sudah berkali-kali melakukan praktek dengan mayat manusia ini. Memang, saat pertama kali melakukannya, aku sangat takut dan badanku terus saja gemetar. Tapi, karena aku sudah sering melakukan praktek seperti ini, aku pun mulai terbiasa dan tidak pernah takut lagi. Memang, senior-seniorku sering bilang kalau arwah dari mayat yang kita gunakan akan terus menghantui kita. Hah! Tapi itu hanya gosip belaka. Mana mungkin di dunia ini ada hantu? Benarkan? Tidak mungkin! Dan satu-satunya orang yang percaya akan hal tersebut hanyalah Ino. Ya ampun, lihat, betapa gemetarnya dia sekarang.

**..o0o..**

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan membagi kalian menjadi sepuluh kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Ayo, cepat bagi diri kalian!" perintah salah satu dosen kedokteran yang bernama Tsunade.

Aku pun segera bergabung dengan teman-temanku. Aku menjadi kelompok paling terakhir yang terdiri dari aku, Ino, Sasori dan Gaara.

Kami berempat berdiri melingkar di salah satu meja yang ada di laboratorium lengkap dengan mengenakan pakaian laboratorium kami. Aku dapat melihat dosen Tsunade mulai membagi-bagikan potongan-potongan tubuh manusia kepada setiap kelompok dibantu oleh dosen Shizune.

Saat dia mencapai meja kami, tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik mencari Shizune. Sepertinya mereka kehabisan potongan tubuh. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang sebentar, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya dosen Shizune sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh dosen Tsunade. Memang apa yang ia katakan? Sampai akhirnya aku melihat dosen Shizune mengangguk kemudian dia pergi ke ruangan tempat menyimpat mayat. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah kardus dan ia pun meletakkan kardus tersebut di meja kelompokku.

"Kalian mendapat tangan kanan," ujarnya kemudian pergi.

"Tugas kalian memeriksa jaringan kulit yang terdapat di potongan tubuh yang kalian dapat. Kemudian kalian catat dan serahkan hasilnya padaku besok," ujar dosen Tsunade.

Baru saja aku akan memakai sarung tanganku, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang dosen yang masuk ke laboratorium. Kalau tidak salah dosen itu bernama Kakashi Hatake, entah dari fakultas apa. Dia terlihat sedikit berbincang dengan dosen Tsunade sedangkan dosen Tsunade hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar semuanya," tiba-tiba dosen Tsunade mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hari ini prakteknya saya batalkan. Maksud saya, prakteknya tidak diadakan di laboratorium ini tapi kalian lakukan di rumah masing-masing. Terserah kalian mau bekerja di mana. Diskusikan dengan anggota kelompok kalian masing-masing. Hari ini, saya ada keperluan mendadak," lanjutnya lagi kemudian dia keluar bersama dosen Kakashi dan Shizune. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Huh! Menyebalkan.

**..o0o..**

"Hah.." aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa empuk yang ada di flatku.

Aku baru saja sampai di flatku sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ketiga temanku itu –Ino, Gaara, Sasori– tidak ada yang mau diajak untuk kerja kelompok. Semuanya mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan untuk memojokkanku dan sekarang aku berakhir seperti ini. Duduk di atas sofa flatku dengan kardus berisi potongan tangan kanan manusia yang ada di samping sofaku.

Baiklah, sepertinya hari ini pun aku harus bekerja keras. Membuat tugas kelompok sendirian. Ah, benar juga, bagaimana kalau aku menelepon Sasuke? Mungkin bisa sedikit membuatku senang. Aku juga sudah benar-benar rindu dengannya. Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, mungkin saja dia sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

Aku segera mengambil ponselku. Mencari-cari nama Sasuke di kontakku. Kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

"Dit..dit..dit.." aku dengan sabar menunggu sampai, "Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak aktif, silahkan–" akupun segera mematikan panggilan tersebut. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, dia mematikan ponselnya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Tak terasa hari pun sudah semakin malam. Jam dindingku sudah menunjukkan pulul sepuluh malam lewat.

Tadi aku sempat menghubungi bibi Mikoto guna menanyakan Sasuke. Dan yang dia katakan adalah, Sasuke ternyata sedang ada urusan bisnis di Konoha dengan perusahaan Namikaze. Katanya dia berangkat sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa dia tidak mengunjungiku di flatku? Bukannya dia tahu di mana letak flatku. Apa karena terlalu sibuk dia sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghubungiku? Ahh..sudahlah. Semoga saja alasannya hanya karena dia sibuk. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku. Aku mengambil kardus yang aku letakkan di samping sofaku tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tengah. Aku mulai mengambil peralatanku di kamar. Mulai dari sarung tangan, pisau, buku, pulpen dan peralatan lainnya. Aku membentangkan kain di atas meja kemudian meletakkan potongan tangan kanan manusia itu di atasnya. Baru saja aku akan memulai pekerjaanku, tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk.

_**Sakura, maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang.**_

Wah, ternyata pesan dari Sasuke. Aku pun segera duduk di atas sofa, menyandarkan punggungku ke belakang sembari membalas pesan darinya.

**Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, pasti kau sangat sibuk ya? Sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghubungiku.**

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendapat balasan pesan darinya.

_**Sebenarnya aku tidak sibuk. Waktuku kosong sejak dua minggu yang lalu.**_

Apa? Dia tidak sibuk? Lalu kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?

**Kalau tidak sibuk, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu!**

Aku segera mengirim pesanku tersebut. Beberapa detik kumenunggu, aku mendapatkan pesan baru.

_**Itu karena aku mendapat sedikit 'gangguan' dan itu membuat tangan kananku sedikit bermasalahan. Sampai sekarang tangan kananku masih terasa sakit.**_

Jadi tangannya terluka, aku pikir dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Aku segera membalas pesannya tersebut.

**Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau ke dokter saja, Sasuke. Aku sedikit cemas dengan keadaanmu.**

Aku segera membalas pesan darinya itu. Aku meletakkan ponselku di sebelah tempat dudukku. Sarung tanganku sudah kugunakan. Saatnya memulai tugasku. Sudah lama sekali potongan tubuh di depanku didiamkan begitu saja. Kuambil pisau kecil yang akan kugunakan. Kuiris potongan tangan kanan tersebut di sekitar pergelangan tangan guna meneliti pembuluh darah yang ada di sana.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselku, pasti dari Sasuke. Aku melepas sarung tanganku kemudian mengambil ponselku.

_**Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi lagi-lagi, aku merasakan tangan kananku sakit. Seperti ada yang mengirisnya di bagian pergelangan tangan.**_

Aku menaikkan alisku membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Dan lagi, kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? Tadi aku baru saja mengiris potongan tangan ini di bagian pergelangan tangan dan sekarang Sasuke mengatakan tangannya seperti diiris di pergelangan tangan juga. Ke..kenapa? Jangan-jangan.. ah! Tidak, tidak, berhenti berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Sakura. Sebaiknya aku menelepon Sasuke saja, saling mengirim pesan seperti ini rasanya kurang begitu nyaman.

Tapi, baru saja aku akan menghubunginya, dia sudah menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Aku pun segera mengangkat telepon darinya itu.

"Halo, Sasuke, senang sekali dapat berbicara denganmu," ujarku.

"_Hah..hah.."_ ada apa? Kenapa dia menghembuskan nafas seperti itu? Aneh.

"Halo Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"_Ha..lo Sa..ku..ra,"_ ucap Sasuke. Entah kenapa, aku seperti merasakan atmosfer yang sangat mencekam di sekitarku. Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuatku merinding.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"_Ti..dak. Aku ha..nya kedinginan saja. Hah..hah.."_ lagi-lagi, aku merinding mendengar suara Sasuke. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, sebaiknya kau menggunakan jaket," suruhku.

"_Su..dah. Sakura, aku ingin men..ceritakanmu sesuatu,"_

"A..pa?" kenapa begini? Kenapa suaraku tiba-tiba saja gemetar.

"_Aku pu..nya seorang teman. Suatu malam, dia ber..jalan di tengah malam untuk menemui ke..kasihnya. Malam itu, hujan tu..run dengan sangat deras, jalanan pun dipenuhi ka..but. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ada mo..bil berwarna hi..jau yang melaju kencang ke arahnya–"_ aku semakin merinding mendegar cerita Sasuke ini. Kenapa dia menceritakan hal ini? Dan kenapa sepertinya cerita ini tidak asing denganku. Ada apa ini? Tubuhku sendiri sekarang ikut gemetar. _"–lalu mobil itu me..na..brak dirinya. Tapi, bukannya ber..hen..ti, mobil itu malah melaju semakin kencang dan ban..mo..bil itu me..lin..das tangan kanan orang tersebut hingga pu..tus..hah..hah..dan orang tersebut pun mati saat itu juga,"_

Tubuhku semakin gemetar setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Cerita ini mengingatkanku akan kejadian yang terjadi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Sampai-sampai warna mobil dalam cerita ini pun sama dengan warna mobilku.

"_Dan apa kau tahu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Sa..ku..ra,"_

"A..pa Sasuke?" tanyaku gemetar. Bahkan saking gemetarnya, aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang sangat cepat.

"_Ternyata o..rang yang menabrak temanku itu adalah ke..kasihnya sendiri hah..hah..ini lucu sekali kan Sa..ku..ra, bukan begitu?"_ tanyanya tetap dengan suaranya yang sejak tadi terus membuatku gemetar.

"A..apa? Sasuke, sebenarnya a..ada a..apa i..ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku?"

"_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa orang yang kau tabrak dua minggu yang lalu adalah kekasihmu sendiri, Sakura. Orang itu adalah aku, Sasuke Uchiha,"_

"UAA.." aku segera melempar ponselku sendiri ke dinding dan membuat ponsel itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ada apa ini? Seluruh tubuhku gemetar, aku merasa merinding seakan-akan ada hantu yang sedang mengejarku. Aku takut, ya, aku ketakutan. Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu benar-benar sudah... Lalu, siapa yang sedari tadi aku ajak bicara?

Grssk, grssk, grssk.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas pangkuanku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata potongan tangan kanan yang akan kugunakan praktek ada di sana. Tangan yang berwarna sedikit kebiruan itu bergerak-gerak di atas pankuanku dan semakin menuju ke atas.

"UAA.." aku pun berteriak sejadinya dan segera berdiri. Tangan itu pun jatuh ke atas lantai. Aku segera berjalan mundur dari tempatku semula. Wajahku terasa basah. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah menangis, aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

CTAR!

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara petir yang diikuti dengan suara hujan yang sangat deras di luar. Hujan turun lagi, seakan mengingatkanku tentang kejadian yang terjadi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Hh..hh.." aku semakin ketakutan. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Pandanganku terus menatap ke sekitar. Takut, aku ketakutan, aku takut. Tolong, siapa pun tolong aku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Tak!

Lampu flatku tiba-tiba saja mati dan membuat seluruh ruangan gelap gulita. Dan ini membuatku semakin ketakutan. Aku segera pergi ke dekat pintu flatku. Di sana ada lemari kecil tempat aku menyimpat senter. Aku segera mencari senter berwarna kuning yang aku letakkan di sana dulu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu. Aku segera berhenti mencari senter dan mulai berjalan ke dekat pintu flatku. Semoga saja yang mengetuk pintu ini adalah salah satu temanku di kampus yang sengaja datang untuk bekerja kelompok denganku.

Aku meraih ganggang pintu itu. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, aku mulai membukanya. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sa..Sasuke,"

"Ya, apa kabar Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ah..pergi, cepat pergi dari sini," racauku sambil berjalan mundur menjauhinya. Aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang basah kuyup. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ponsel sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak ada. Jaket biru yang menutup tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan noda lebam dan darah yang banyak bahkan masih ada darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Sungguh menyeramkan. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Bruk!

Aku pun terjatuh ke lantai. Air mataku sudah banyak yang turun, rasa takut, menyesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini.

"Sa..Sasuke, aku mohon ma..maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mem..bunuhmu," mohonku sembari menangis.

Aku semakin bergerak ke belakang dengan posisiku yang terduduk di lantai. Dia terus maju mendekatiku sedangkan aku terus mundur. Aku benar-benar takut. Sangat takut.

"Sakura, kau tenang saja, sekarang aku akan menjemputmu," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Tidak, aku mohon jangan, jangan bunuh aku Sasuke. Aku masih ingin hidup. Dia segera mendekatiku dengan sangat cepat. Ponsel di tangan kirinya dibuang begitu saja, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram leherku, mengangkatku ke atas sampai-sampai kakiku tidak berpijak di lantai lagi.

"Kumohon Sa..suke, jangan bu..nuh a..ku," mohonku lagi.

Brak!

Dia menghantam kepalaku ke dinding sampai-sampai aku dapat merasakan kepalaku berdarah. Dia menyeringai di hadapanku. Cengkramannya di leherku pun semakin erat dan semakin membuatku sulit untuk bernafas.

"Sa..su..ke, a..ku men..mencintaimu," ucapku sebelum semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**..o0o..**

**Normal POV**

Malam semakin larut di Konoha, hujan pun sejak tadi belum berhenti. Di jalanan yang sepi, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di dalamnya terdapat satu orang laki-laki dan dua orang wanita.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kalian sampai seceroboh ini. Memberikan potongan tangan itu kepada mahasiswa kalian. Padahal jelas-jelas tubuh dan potongan tangan itu masih diperiksa dan belum diberikan izin untuk menggunakannya dalam praktek. Kalian tahu kan, kalau Universitas kita digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan sementara untuk mayat tersebut karena tempat di rumah sakit penuh dan itu bukan berarti kalian boleh menggunakannya sesuka hati kalian," ujar lelaki di dalam mobil itu panjang lebar sembari menyetir mobilnya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Kau jangan terus menyalahkan kami, kami terpaksa melakukannya karena kami kekurangan anggota tubuh untuk bahan praktek," sahut wanita yang bernama Tsunade.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah Sakura. Menurut Ino, tangan itu dibawa oleh Sakura. Cepatlah sedikit Kakashi, jangan sampai Sakura sudah menggunakannya untuk praktek. Jika itu terjadi bisa-bisa kita yang disalahkan oleh keluarga Uchiha itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mayat itu adalah mayat Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pebinis kaya dari Suna," ujar Shizune panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya, ini sudah kupercepat," sahut Kakashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah flat milik Sakura Haruno. Mereka bertiga segera turun dari mobil tanpa payung dan itu membuat mereka sedikit basah karena hujan. Kakashi di depan, dia segera mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Karena tidak ada tanggapan, dia pun menggedor pintu itu dengan sangat keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Terbuka, sepertinya Sakura lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya," ucap Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk," Tsunade pun masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Shizune dan Kakashi.

"Permisi, Sakura, Sakura, apa kau ada di dalam?" ucap Shizune sedikit berteriak.

Dan mereka bertiga pun sampai di ruang tengah. Betapa terkejutlah mereka melihat ruangan tersebut.

"Apa i..ini?" suara Tsunade terdengar gemetar.

Mata ketiga orang tersebut dapat melihat seorang gadis yang terbujur kaku sedang duduk dengan menyandar di dinding. Mata gadis itu terbuka dan terlihat sedikit menghitam. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah dan kulitnya terlihat berwarna putih dan sangat pucat. Dan mereka bertiga lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan sesuatu yang ada di leher gadis tersebut. Di leher gadis itu ada potongan tangan yang mencengkram leher gadis itu.

"Bagaimana bi..sa?" lagi-lagi Tsunade bersuara.

**..o0o..**

"Dimana? Aku dimana?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Dia terlihat mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih dan di sekelilingnya pun hanya ada warna putih yang terlihat.

"Tenang Sakura. Kau bersamaku," tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari membalik tubuhnya sendiri dan sekarang ia dapat melihat sosok pria yang sangat ia rindukan. "Sasuke, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sakura. Dia pun memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Nah lho? Apa yang saya buat ini? Kayaknya horrornya gak terasa sama sekali. Menurut saya, lebih bagus cerita horror pertama saya. Hh..ya sudah, ada yang berkenan untuk me-review?

Saran diterima, kritikan juga asal jangan pedas-pedas ya ^_^

The last, review please..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
